


Birds of Prey

by Eikaron



Series: Birds of Prey [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crow!Qrow, Humour, M/M, Mischief and Shenanigans, Silly, conbird Qrow, set sometime before V7E8, shiny things, sprinkly donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: Working at Atlas means regular scheduled lunch breaks. Qrow is just having a nice little flight during his when he spots Clover on a roof and decides to have some fun. Who knows, maybe there'll even be a donut in it for him.(Chapter 2 as an outtake/alternative version)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Birds of Prey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708255
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look if we can't have Crow!Qrow pranking an unsuspecting Clover then what's the point I ask you

Qrow hadn't planned on spying on Clover during their lunch break, he really hadn't. It was just that being a bird gave you a different view on the world. And right now that bird's eye view included Clover chilling out on one of the Academy's less accessible side roofs with a book and a coffee mug in his hand, so naturally Qrow had fluttered down to investigate.

The first thing he observed was how relaxed the man looked. He was lying back with one of his arms as a makeshift pillow, apparently just enjoying the sun on his face for a moment. His eyes were closed and the book he had been reading was placed face down on his belly. Every wrinkle on his gently smiling face was smoothed out. Qrow thought it was a lovely sight. Clover was perhaps not quite as uptight as Vine – and certainly even less uptight around Qrow, don't think he hadn't noticed – but his overall vibe tended to be Detached Professionalism (TM) and it was nice to see this more laid back side of him for once.

Upon further inspection he saw that what Clover was using as an improvised sunbed was actually a conveniently upwards curved heating vent, which meant it had to be comfortable _and_ warm. Not bad. Qrow wondered how many people knew about this spot. It certainly couldn't be accessed from inside the Academy and while few Huntsmen or Huntresses would have difficulties reaching it from the outside it was a small and fairly hidden spot, with this part of the roof – full of pipes and exhaust vents – being slightly lower than the surrounding building parts. Probably for aesthetic reasons, thought Qrow with an internal eye roll. Couldn't have the public see that sophisticated heating systems actually took work and needed maintenance.

Not taking his eyes off the dozing Clover, he landed on a pipe a little way off. At the fluttering sound, Clover cracked an eye open.

“Hello there, Qrow”, he said and Qrow nearly fell off the pipe until Clover followed it up with “Or are you a raven?” and he realized that Clover had actually said 'Hello there, _crow_ '.

Talk about giving him a heart attack. He cawed indignantly.

“Hm”, said Clover.

He reached for the mug he had placed on another vent next to him alongside his weapon and took a sip, observing Qrow over the rim with idle curiosity. The book couldn't be very interesting, Qrow surmised as he watched Clover watch him.

A plastic box was sitting on the vent as well, containing an assortment of- Fuck, were those the fancy pink raspberry donuts from the cafeteria? With sprinkles? Qrow looked at them greedily. They had been out when he had tried to buy some half an hour ago. Bet the lucky bastard had bought the last ones, he thought, involuntarily bristling his feathers.

Clover chuckled at Qrow's antics. He put his coffee back down and in exchange picked up a well-worn bookmark that he conscientiously placed between the pages of his book before he shut it and set it on the vent, helping himself to a donut instead.

Leaving the container conveniently open.

Qrow eyed it contemplatively.

He flapped his wings, circled around the roof once and landed on top of another, higher exhaust vent about two meters away from Clover. It was a good vantage point. The donuts were straight ahead. If he was fast, he could swoop in and take one before Clover could say 'Kingfisher'.

He hopped along the edge of the vent and got into position, fixing his gaze on the box. Clover frowned and narrowed his eyes at him, half-eaten chocolate donut still in hand. Qrow tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as he prepared for the coup. Clover temporarily stuffed the remaining donut between his teeth, reached out and quickly shut the container with two decisive clicks.

“Oh no you don't”, he said, taking a large bite, “Nuh uh. Thoshe are my donutsh!”

“Oh come on!”, yelled Qrow, fluffing his feathers, although of course it only came out as a very angry CAW CAW.

Clover had the audacity to grin as he swallowed the rest of the pastry and licked the chocolate off his fingers.

“How paranoid can you be?”, grumbled Qrow. “I was only going to take one!”

SQUAWK SQUAWK!

“Sorry birdie”, said Clover almost apologetically, brushing a few crumbs off his vest. “Aw, darn it.”

Apparently he had smeared his clover badge with some chocolate from the donut that he had overlooked on his fingers. Served him right, thought Qrow pettily. Although it was arguably good luck that Clover had not gotten any of it on his pristine white uniform, so there was that.

He watched from his vent as Clover first produced a napkin from Brothers knew where and diligently cleaned his hand with it, then removed the badge from his lapel to do the same, briefly putting it down next to his coffee to check his vest for stains.

Qrow didn't know when he consciously decided to do what he did. Maybe it was the bird brain seeing a shiny thing. Maybe he just felt like pranking Clover. Maybe he definitely wanted one of those sprinkle donuts.

He swooped in with two well-timed beats of his wings and snatched the badge right out from under Clover's fingers.

“HEY! NO! GIVE THAT BA-”

~*~

Clover stared at the bird in utter disbelief. The bird, having returned to its previous spot on the high vent with Clover's badge in its beak, looked back at him with what Clover was absolutely convinced was a smug expression. Crows weren't supposed to be able to look smug. This one most certainly did.

It put the badge down and started preening itself.

“You little shit”, he said softly.

He glanced sideways and slowly, very slowly, reached for Kingfisher, not taking his eyes off the crow. Clover wasn't quite sure what he was actually going to do with it – he did not want to hurt the animal – but he needed to do do _something._ The hook on Kingfisher was magnetic, as was the badge, so perhaps he could snatch it away without hitting the bird.

The crow ceased its preening to observe him, its beady eyes following every one of Clover's movements. Clover's hand hovered over Kingfisher. He lowered it slowly.

The bird let out an indignant squawk, bristled its feathers, picked up the badge and took off.

“Dammit!”, Clover cursed loudly, then sat back with a defeated groan. “I wasn't going to hurt you!”, he called helplessly after it. His shoulders sagged. “I just wanted to get my badge back...”

Great. Just great. Laughable, really, if you thought about it. He had had that clover badge for years! It had been a gift from his sister for making it into the Special Operatives program and Clover had worn it faithfully ever since. It had survived everything from sparring (daily) to Grimm attacks (countless) to accidental laundering (twice).

And he had just let a random bird steal it from him. A fucking. _Bird._

The sheer absurdity of the situation had not even fully registered with him until now. His sister was bound to chew him out and then relentlessly mock him about this for the rest of his life, but Clover couldn't help it: He broke into mad giggles.

“Special Operative Clover Ebi”, he muttered to himself, “outsmarted by a brothersdamn bird, now that's-”

There was a fluttering sound.

His head snapped up. The crow had returned. It had circled back after its initial fright and was even landing in the same spot as before. _Still carrying the badge in its beak._

Clover smiled. He could believe his luck.

Having learned his lesson the Ace Op merely watched it at first, careful not to make any sudden movements that would startle it again. Kingfisher was on his lap now. Maybe instead of trying to get the badge directly he could just use it to scare the bird into dropping it? The idea still did not sit quite right with him. Apart from the fact that he wasn't sure it would work – the crow might just take off again _with_ the badge – he had no desire to accidentally hit it, which despite his semblance was a very real possibility in either case. He frowned, unsure what to do.

He changed his grip on Kingfisher's handle at a snail's pace, always keeping his eyes on the crow. It fluffed up its feathers with a warning caw. Clover immediately withdrew his hand from the weapon and held them up palms up.

“Okay okay”, he said slowly, feeling a little silly to actually be talking to the bird. “Hands off Kingfisher. I got it.”

Clover tried to remember everything he had ever learned about crows. They were evidently pretty smart. He vaguely recalled hearing about crows using cars to crack open nuts for them and even understanding traffic lights enough to know when it was safe to collect them, so perhaps it wasn't too out there to think that this one had seen Huntsmen in action and recognized that metallic pointy things spelled trouble.

“Now how do I get you to give me my badge back?”, he mused.

The crow shook its head and ruffled its feathers before it placed Clover's badge on the edge of the vent, fluttered down and landed on his book.

The Ace Op didn't dare breathe nor move a single muscle as it approached him. His badge was still out of reach for the time being, but at least it wasn't held hostage anymore. The crow seemed remarkably unconcerned with Clover at the moment, boldly skipping even closer in a series of adorable little hops.

Then it pecked its beak against the donut box.

Clover wanted to smack his head. Of course.

“I see”, he laughed, relaxing. “Bribery it is.”

A second later he realized how loud he had spoken and tensed up, anticipating the bird taking flight again. But to his surprise the crow had apparently decided that Clover was either not a threat anymore or that the possibility of donuts was worth the risk as it kept pecking impatiently at the plastic container, trying to pry it open it with its beak.

Clover – still taking care not to move too fast, just in case – reached for the box and pulled it towards him. The crow, which was now scuttling back and forth along the vent's edge and appearing vaguely excited, watched with red-eyed interest as Clover opened the box and took out a chocolate donut.

Clover hesitated for a moment and then tore it in half.

The bird's reaction was instantaneous: It shook itself, ruffled its feathers and let out its loudest and most indignant caw yet, causing Clover to nearly drop the box.

“Okay okay! Whole donut, got it”, he blurted out, hastily putting the pieces back.

He took out another one, going for a pink one this time when it occurred to him that he wasn't at all sure if birds were supposed to have chocolate.

“Are you sure this isn't too big for you?”, Clover asked and held out the raspberry donut experimentally.

The crow eagerly hopped closer. When it opened its beak Clover quickly moved the treat out of reach, earning himself an angry caw in return. He used his free hand to swiftly shut the container before it could get any ideas.

“Oh no. No badge, no donut”, he told it sternly, looking pointedly at the bird and then to where he knew his badge was still lying.

The crow looked at him incredulously. It cawed again.

“Badge”, he emphasized and pointed at the vent.

The crow let out an annoyed squawk. Then it fluttered away. For a brief heart-stopping second Clover thought he had blown everything but no: It was coming back. _With_ the badge.

Clover exhaled, relieved. He held out his hand, palm up, making sure to keep it as flat as possible. The crow landed on his knee and folded its wings save for the occasional balancing flutter, but was making no move to beak over its bargaining chip. It was a bit heavier than he had expected; the tiny claws tickling his skin through the fabric of his pants. Clover sighed and held out the pink donut next to his empty palm.

After giving him one last hard stare the crow dropped the badge into his waiting hand. Then it speared the donut on its beak (Clover was impressed it could actually carry the whole thing), flapped its wings and took to the skies without so much as a 'thank you' caw.

Although in all fairness: Its beak was probably rather full at the moment.

Clover watched it until it disappeared behind one of the Academy's towers.

“Well, that was a thing”, he chuckled, shaking his head.

At least he had his badge back, he thought and then resolved to tell Qrow all about his avian adventure later on. The man seemed to know a lot about birds and would surely get a kick out of this story.

Smiling, he brushed a few sugar sprinkles off his knee and helped himself to another chocolate donut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake/Alternative Version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically I wrote this first even though the other thing was my original idea. I don't know why, I just changed course during writing. And it's kinda okay/cute but afterwards I thought nah, Qrow comes across as a bit mean here, plus Clover having to negotiate with a crow is actually much more hilarious. So I went and wrote what I had originally envisioned. But idk, I didn't want to throw this away because I still kind of like it a little bit, so now you're getting an outtake :p  
> Feel free to let me know which version you prefer/what you think!

Clover stared at the bird in utter disbelief. The bird, having returned to its previous spot on the high vent with Clover's badge in its beak, looked back at him with what Clover was absolutely convinced was a smug expression. Crows weren't supposed to be able to look smug, but this one certainly did.

It put the badge down and started preening itself. 

“You little shit”, said Clover softly. 

He glanced sideways and slowly, very slowly, reached for Kingfisher, not taking his eyes off the crow. He wasn't quite sure what he was actually going to do with it – he did not want to hurt the animal – but he needed to do do something. At least the badge was magnetic, as was the tip of Kingfisher. Perhaps he could snatch it away without hitting the bird.

The crow ceased its preening to watch him, its black beady eyes following every one of Clover's movements. Clover's hand hovered over Kingfisher. When he lowered it, the bird let out an indignant squawk, bristled its feathers, picked up the badge and took off. 

“Dammit!”, Clover cursed loudly, then sat back with a defeated groan. “I wasn't going to hurt you!”, he called helplessly after the bird, his shoulders sagging. “I just wanted my badge back...”

Great. Just great. Laughable, really, if you thought about it. He had had that clover badge for years! It had been a gift from his sister for making it into the Special Operatives program and Clover had worn it faithfully ever since. It had survived everything from sparring (daily) to Grimm attacks (countless) to accidental laundering (twice). 

And it had just been stolen by a bird. 

The sheer absurdity of the situation had not even fully registered with him until now. His sister would probably chew him out and then relentlessly mock him about this for the rest of his life, but Clover couldn't help it: He broke out laughing. 

“What's got you in such a good mood?”, asked an amused voice. 

Clover, still giggling madly, looked up just in time to see his new favourite colleague slide down a roof. 

“Qrow! This day is just full of unexpected things. How did you find me here?”

”Heh, I guess you could say that a little bird told me you might be up here somewhere”, said Qrow as he made his way over to Clover. “Although perhaps it would be more accurate to say: I had a lead dropped on my head.”

Qrow held up his hand: He was holding Clover's badge. Clover noticed that the chocolate had been cleaned off.

“You really are a lucky bastard, d'you know that?”, drawled Qrow, stepping closer until he was towering over Clover. “How did you even lose that?”

“Believe me, I know”, said Clover happily. “And for the record: I didn't so much lose it as take it off to clean it when this crow swooped in and took it.”

Qrow guffawed. 

“Really?”

“To be honest I think it wanted revenge because I didn't share my food with it. Sorry you had to take the hit for it”, said Clover, which only made Qrow laugh harder. 

“Don't worry about it. Knowing that you've been pranked by a fucking bird is worth it”, he said. 

“So I was”, Clover admitted readily, spreading his arms with a wide grin. “Outsmarted by a crow. Good thing you were nearby, huh?”

“Good thing birds drop things on me”, said Qrow, still chuckling as he held out his palm with the badge on it. 

Smiling gratefully, Clover reached out to take it, but Qrow suddenly closed his fingers around it. Clover cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

“Ah ah ah”, the other man said playfully, his smile making it clear that he wasn't being serious, “Finder's keepers, you know?”

“Hm”, said Clover. “Well, can I bribe you with a finder's reward then?”

“Hm”, said Qrow, scratching his chin and pretending to think about it. “I don't know. Are those donuts I'm spotting over there?” 

“Take your pick”, said Clover generously, holding out the open box.

Qrow grinned and took one of the pink sprinkled ones with obvious delight.


End file.
